The point of life
by voile
Summary: What happened to Valentine and Maximilian? And what is Andre up to? Does Mademozelle Danglers ever get away for good? And the most important question: does Dante ever get back together with Mercedes? Please review!
1. Chapter 1Albert in Algeria

**Sorysorysory!!! I have gotten names confused. I am re-posting this chapter because it was not about Andre, it was about Albert. Sory!!!!**

**______________________________________________________________________**

I sit on the small chair in my room at the inn, sip my tea and sigh. The count and I agreed that I should make something of my life. I've been traveling around for some time now, trying to figure things out for myself. Who am I? What am I going to become? I began my travels in the hopes of gaining experience and wisdom. Someday I hope to be as wise and powerful as Le Count de Monte Cristo.

Maybe I should hate him. I do not know whether to praise or curse this man. I owe him my life, and yet he is responsible for my father's death. And even yet, I saw the darkness go from my mother's eyes. The Count is the man that should have been my father. He and my mother were once very much in love. But the man who was to become my father played a nasty trick, and now…

I don't know what to believe. I don't know what to think. All I have is my past, an extra set of clothes, and a cup of tea. I am in North Africa, near the coast. I feel as if all my time has gone to waste.  
I finish my cup of tea, and decide to leave here. There is nothing further I can gain. I ring for the bell boy. He is here in a moment.

_"Garcon! Je voudrais quitter! Maitenant! L'addition s'il vous plait."_

_"Oui Mesiur."_ He leaves the room. In short order, my belongings are together, my bill is payed, and I am off. Where I will go I know not.

The crowded street is so full of color. Dark skinned Africans in their colorful clothing mixed with Frenchmen like me, and so many others of different nationalities that I cannot name. This is a trade city, grown rich on the merchant ships that come into port. I turn to the harbor mouth, trying not to get run over by the traffic. The noise that fills the air further confuse my already befuddled thoughts.

I finally reach an open spot, and here I take a deep breath.

"What are you doing here?" A voice comes from my left.

"It is not wise for ones such as you to be roaming our streets." Another voice, African I can tell by his thickly accented French.

"I was just going," I say, "I have no wish to quarrel."

"Ahhh. But we do." It is the first man again. I cannot tell where he is from. I hear the familiar _shing _of a sword being drawn, and I reach for my own.

"Zotho! Jardinaux! Enough!" A musical, female voice comes from behind me. _I recognize her, but where-_

"So this is where _Mesiur Albert_ has gotten himself to, _non_?" She says.

"Pardon me _Madam." _I turn around but she already stepped to where I was facing before I turned.

"You are toying with me. Who are you?" I inquire.

"_Vous ne me connais pas? _ I would think that you would remember me…" she says, and I turn again so that I can see her. And I remember her. Of course!

_"Non! Je vous connais! _The last time I saw you, you could not speak French. I had not heard your voice in my language before." When I last saw her, Monte Cristo interpreted everything for me. Also, I was quite taken with her….

"_Oui. C'est vrai." _She looks at me with her deep penetrating eyes, and I cannot help but cast my gaze down.

"Why have you come to me here Haydee?" I inquire.

"_Parce que _you are a man without a cause. I am here to give you one."


	2. Chapter 2Eugene and Absolom

**Mademozelle Danglers never went home. She just kept on traveling…**

I boarded the carriage headed for Florence. All of us travelers piled our things in on the back, and then were helped up inside. We all took our seats, and I ended up next to a man holding a violin in his lap. He is _looking_ at me. It is at times like these when I wish that I still had my governess with me. I did not enjoy her company, more I was just glad of another presence. But the dear girl off killed herself. She could not bear the shame we had when 'Andrea' (for that was not his true name) exposed us. So she is gone now and I am alone, afraid, and desperate. People never like the looks of a woman traveling alone. I do not like traveling alone.

I find myself staring back at that man. He has kind eyes, clear and blue. His hair is a pale brown color, and his skin is creamy white. There is nothing very distinctive about him but his hands, scarred and holding an old fiddle, almost tenderly.

"Hello." he says in Italian. "My name is Absolom. What is yours?" I look at him suspiciously, but then decide that he means me no harm.

"I am Eugene." I say. "That is an interesting fiddle you have." My poor Italian vocabulary is limiting, so it comes out more like, 'interesting fiddle have.'

_Sigh. When will I ever learn this language? I wish I had payed more attention to Louise…_

"You seem uncomfortable speaking this language." says Absolom. "Vous etes francaise? Mais non?" He switches to French.

"Oui Messiur. Merci." I say, lowering my eyes.

"I am going to Florence. Where are you going?"

"The same. I am going to learn about music."

"Music?" he says, "Do you enjoy music?"

"Oh yes." I say. "I have been traveling for a while in hopes to pick up some more knowledge about it, and maybe to sing and play."

"What do you sing? And which instruments do you play?" he inquires. Normally, this many questions would have thrown me off. But it feels like I want to tell this man about me, like he wants to know me.

"I play the piano." I answer. "And yes I can sing, if not very well."

"Ohh. I am sure your voice is beautiful, just to match your eyes." His voice has a low, musical mesmerizing note to it. And I feel like I am flying. The carriage jerking forwards brings me out of my stupor.

"Well. Yes." I say, signaling the end of this conversation. But either Absolom does not understand my signal, or he simply ignores it.

"I should very much like to hear you sing." his eyes twinkle. There is a spark in him…

"Well I don't know…" I say looking down.

"Excuse us… are you musicians? Sorry if I am intruding, but I for one would like to hear a song." says a woman sitting across from me. Other travelers nod their heads or speak their agreement. Absolom just laughs.

"Come! What songs do you know?" He smiles, and I feel dizzy.

"Alright I'll sing." I say. People are calling song titles, and soon enough there is music. Most of the time I don't notice what I am singing. I feel like a bird. I have never felt so alive. The violin's piercing notes and Absolom's sparkling eyes weave a net that I am quickly falling into. The others in the carriage are laughing and some are singing along with us. Earlier today the world seemed like a very dark place. But now, even though night has fallen, I feel like every ray of the sun is shining on me.


End file.
